United Faith
by julius uy
Summary: You are all children of God through faith in Christ Jesus, for all of you who were baptized into Christ have clothed yourselves with Christ. There is neither Jew nor Greek, slave nor free, male nor female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus. Gal 3:26-28


Dear friends,

Have you ever found yourself persecuting your brothers by the faith they believe? Or have you otherwise been persecuted for the church where you worship? surely, most of us may have been a victim of the second question.

_You are all children of God through faith in Christ Jesus, for all of you who were baptized into Christ have clothed yourselves with Christ. There is neither Jew nor Greek, slave nor free, male nor female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus._

_Galatians 3:26-28_

Yes. We are children of God through faith in Christ Jesus. For this I am thankful, that we do not persecute our neighbors for the faith they believe. Rather, we are among those who instead of cutting them off, are taking them by our hand and lighting their path. Instead of hate, we bring compassion... Instead of insult, harmony. Instead of dispute, peace... because siblings do not persecute one another, but rather, they help one another accomplish what each other cannot do alone.

Truly, as Jesus said in Matthew 28:19,

Therefore, Go and make disciples on all nations, Baptizing them in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit

This is how we should rest our heart. We are not here to ridicule the misguided, but to baptize them in the name of The Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. We are not here to pass judgment to unbelievers, but to go and make disciples. Dear friends, because of this I am thankful, that we do not pass judgment swiftly to those who's belief rests differently than ours. May we always maintain ourselves in this path, in which we do not use our religion as a weapon to put the unfaithful by the sword, but otherwise use it as a guiding light, to help us discern right from wrong.

While religion can cause disagreement among us who are maturing in faith, we must also remember that without them, it would be exceptionally difficult for us to be introduced to Jesus Christ. Therefore, be thankful in everything. Not only because religions under Christianity brought us to know Christ, but also give thanks... for without them, we would not be able to fortify our faith.

As it was written in Galatians 3:21-25, the law (teachings) of our religion is not an instrument to take us away from God, but otherwise a subset of God's ultimate plan for us to discern right from wrong. I tell these things because our religion is only but a stepping stone to draw us closer to God. Once our faith grows beyond what religion can comprehend, we will realize that what lies ahead of any religion is our relationship with God through Christ Jesus. Therefore, it doesn't matter whether we are Catholic or Protestant, Mormons or Born again, or any other religion there is... as long as we walk straight towards the path to God through Christ, dear friends... we'll surely be able to make the most out of our lives... for by then, our lives are no longer driven by man, but by God Almighty.

_Is the law, therefore, opposed to the promises of God? Absolutely not! For if a law had been given that could impart life, then righteousness would certainly have come by the law. But the Scripture declares that the whole world is a prisoner of sin, so that what was promised, being given through faith in Jesus Christ, might be given to those who believe. _

_Galatians 3:21-22_

_Before this faith came, we were held prisoners by the law, locked up until faith should be revealed. So the law was put in charge to lead us to Christ that we might be justified by faith. Now that faith has come, we _

_are no longer under the supervision of the law._

_Galatians 3:23-25_

Dear friends, as I write our devotional for today, I came to realize that we, as human being, first look at the sins of others. Many of us judge others by the wrong they make and cast aside the good things they have done. Therefore dear friends, may I encourage every one of us to first look at what good things our brothers have done, and who they are in relation to giving us an opportunity to do good. As we change our mind to focus on this kind of thinking, dear friends... how then, would you have a reason to ridicule your brother.

I tell you, no. We wouldn't have any reason to ridicule others when we live with this mindset.

_A Kingdom divided among itself cannot Stand._

_Mark 3:24_

Dear friends, I say these things, because I too, do not bear the wisdom to know everything. Yet, one thing I surely know: is that we are all brothers and sisters in God, raised to life by Faith through Christ Jesus. There is no male or female, black or white, catholic or protestant. We're all brothers and sisters. Beyond that there is nothing more. Why should we be the cause of division, when we as one can walk together by faith? Why should we use our religion to pass judgment on another, and have them retaliate with their own?

As the Apostle Paul wrote in Galatians 3:23-25, when our faith matures, we are no longer prisoner of our religion, but are now guided by the Holy Spirit of God. We know that it is not right to condemn your brothers, who are sinners, for we too... are sinners. Therefore, let us not bear destruction and division among our brothers, but may we always bear in mind, that for God's kingdom to stand firm in this world, we must find peace in us all, bring forth by the power of Christ.

Keep on praying dear friends, pray for yourself, your loved ones, your brothers and sisters. Pray for everyone. That everyone may mature in faith, and no longer be prisoners of anything, but be eternally connected to God.

Let us not use our religion as a means to cut our brothers off, but a means to grow, to learn more about God... and ultimately, to transform our lives to be like Jesus Christ.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father, we pray to you today that we may not be an instrument to cause division in your Kingdom here on earth, but may we be your messenger of peace and unity. Give us wisdom that we may draw the line between right and wrong. Remind us not to use our religion as a means to persecute others, but otherwise, as a tool for us to grow beyond it and live a life not as a prisoner of religion, but one who lives in Faith.

All these we pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!  


Grace and Peace be with you!


End file.
